


Father's Day

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fathers Day, Kindergarten AU, Michael has two moms, Michael is a sad boy, jeremy cheers him up, pre squip (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: this is really bad lmaoalso i guess the teacher just f*cking died





	Father's Day

"So you can write a nice letter or draw something for your dad," the teacher said, passing out colored construction paper.

Michael sighed, causing his best friend to look at him, concerned.

"Mikey, is something wrong?"

"..No, I'm fine," Michael replied.

"Oh, okay." Jeremy started work on his drawing.

Michael sighed again, more dramatically this time. "I lied, Jeremy, I'm not fine! I only said that because that's what people always say! I'm upset!"

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"I don't even have a dad!"

"Whaaaat? You don't have a dad? How can you not have a dad! Everyone has a dad!!!"

"Well I don't!"

Jeremy was silent for a moment.

He then whispered, "Is he... dead? Oh no, he's not dead is he?? I'm sorry Mikey!!"

"No!! He's not dead!! I never had one to begin with!! I have two mommies!"

Jeremy was silent again, and some confused children stared at Michael, whispering.

Michael pouted and laid his head on his desk. "I wish I had a dad.. It's no fair."

Jeremy rubbed his friend's back. "Hey, Mikey, it's okay, a lot of people don't have dads!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only person in the whole wide world who has two moms!" Michael started sniffling, and soon enough he was sobbing into the desk.

Jeremy panicked. "H-Hey, Michael, are you crying? Please stop crying!! I'm gonna start crying too!!"

"Aaaa, I hate my life!!!"

"Don't say that! Please, Mikey, I love you, I don't like it when you're sad.." He hugged his friend.

Michael sniffled and picked his head up to hug Jeremy. "Okay, I'm gonna stop being sad now, okay?"

"Okay.."

He took a deep breath and showed Jeremy a fake grin, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "See? I'm happy now!!"

Jeremy rubbed the tears off Michael's cheeks. "No you're not. Hold on, I'm gonna give you something, okay?"

"..Okay?"

Jeremy snuck off to his cubby and pulled out a ziplock bag with a chocolate chip cookie in it. He ran back and opened the bag, handing the cookie to his friend.

"Here, cookies always make me happy, so.."

Michael beamed and took the cookie, taking a bite out of it. "Thank you Jeremy!! You're the best friend in the whole world!" He hugged him tightly.

The two chuckled and Jeremy patted Michael's head. "Thanks, Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad lmao
> 
> also i guess the teacher just f*cking died


End file.
